fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Valni
The Tower of Valni is a location in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and formerly housed the Sacred Stone of Frelia until its destruction by Caellach and Selena. The Tower has 8 floors. From Chapter 9 onward, the Tower of Valni is a place where the player can train characters in order to make them of a higher level, as it is filled with monsters. Beating the Tower of Valni in the Creature Campaign unlocks characters that were either bosses or NPC's in the main campaign. Unlockable Characters (Clear Floor 3) Caellach - Hero Lvl: 12 Items: Silver Axe, Tomahawk, Hoplon Guard (Clear Floor 6) Orson - Paladin Lvl: 13 Items: Runesword, Silver Lance, Red Gem (Defeat 200 or more enemies in the same Tower run) Riev - Bishop Lvl: 16 Items: Aura, Purge, Blue Gem (Clear the Tower 1 time) Ismaire - Swordmaster Lvl: 9 Items: Shamshir, Wind Sword, Master Seal (Clear the Tower 3 times) Selena - Mage Knight Lvl: 11 Items: Bolting, Elfire, Recover Floors Each floor contains various monsters and other items. As you progress through the chapter, more floors are unlocked for you, meaning more profit on the trip. 'Floor 1' *'Units': Bonewalkers, Entombed and Revenants *'Boss': Entombed *'Chests': None 'Floor 2' *'Units': Tarvos, Bael, Mauthe Doog, Revenants, Bonewalkers *'Boss': Maeldiun *'Chests': None *'Reinforcements': Tarvos (always two) Bael, Mauthe Doog (the Bael and Mauthe Doog may not appear, and instead 2 more Tarvos take their place) 'Floor 3' *'Units': Bael, Tarvos, Bonewalker, Revenants, Entombed, Mauthe Doog *'Boss': Elder Bael *'Chests': One with 3,000 coins. It is located in the top center of the map. 'Floor 4' *'Units': Bael, Bonewalker, Tarvos, Entombed, Mauthe Doog *'Boss': Gwyllgi *'Chests': None *'Note: '''Forces begin split; five at the bottom and three in the middle, seperated by two long corridors on the sides. 'Floor 5' *'Units': Revenants, Bonewalkers, Entombed *'Boss': 2 Entombed *'Chests': In the rooms opposite the bosses; top left contains Killer weapons or Red/Blue gem, and the bottom right contains Shine, Thunder, Luna, Recover or a Red Gem. *'Reinforcements': Bonewalkers, Revenants, coming from the stairs in front of the bosses, starting turn 1. *'Note': The two bosses drop a Chest Key. 'Floor 6' *'Units': Revenants/Entombed, Bonewalker, Wight *'Boss': Wight *'Chests': 4 (one in the low left corner, other three in the top right side) *'Note': The Bonewalker near the top right corner has a Chest Key. One of the Wights will always drop a Steel Lance. 'Floor 7' *'Units': Revenants, Entombed, Bonewalker, Wight, Bael, Elder Bael, Mauthe Doog, Gwyllgi, Mogall, Arch Mogall, Gargoyle, Tarvos *'Boss': Deathgoyle *'Chests': None *'Reinforcements': Gargoyles (2 per entrence) *'Note': All the units that are accessible to you must be killed in order to reach the next group. Promoted enemies do not move from their spot. 'Floor 8' *'Units': Wight, Cyclops, Gorgon *'Boss': Cyclops *'Chest': One that always has a Blue Gem. *'Note': After turn 3, a bolt of light will speed past either the far left or right stairs. Any unit caught will be dealt with 10 damage. The bolt of light rotates each turn. (left to right, right to left and so on) Miscellaneous Starting from Floor 5 and on, chests will consistently appear on the floor, usually containing worthwhile items. The chest on Floor 3 always has 3,000 coins, and the one on Floor 8 always has a Blue Gem inside. ''See also Lagdou Ruins and Melkaen Coast. Category:Locations